A variety of tool cases have been disclosed. The present invention provides a versatile portable and stackable plastic multipurpose container suitable for holding nails, screws, and other similarly sized related items. The portable and stackable plastic multipurpose container can be opened from both sides of the top, thus facilitating the use of the container. An advantage of the portable and stackable plastic multipurpose containers of this invention is that the containers are designed to be stackable. This property saves space, since only a relatively small space is needed to store many of the portable and stackable plastic multipurpose containers of this invention.
The following references are of interest, but are clearly unrelated to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,556 to Van Loo discloses a container for small objects that is provided with a glide closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,204 B2 to Lange, et al. discloses a receptacle having a translatably-guidable cover.